Employment of photographers is expected to increase about as fast as the average for all occupations through the foreseeable future. Demand for portrait photographers should increase as the population grows. Growth of internet versions of magazines, journals and newspapers will require increasing numbers of commercial photographers to provide digital images. The internet also should make it easier for freelancers to market directly to their customers, increasing opportunities for self-employment.
Professional and amateur photographers alike utilize a wide variety of cameras and accessories. It is not unusual for them to carry two (2) or more camera bodies, three (3) to four (4) lenses, flash units, extra film or digital media, accessories, batteries and the like at one time. Such a quantity of equipment is usually transported in an equipment bag which can be very expensive itself. As such, there is a strong desire to protect the bag and its costly contents, especially when shooting on location. Further, while shooting in the field there is a lack of amenities such as places to set or assemble cameras as well as places for the photographer to sit. Additionally, a photographer quite often requires an elevated position in order to get the perfect perspective for a shot.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which camera bags and their contents can be protected from less than ideal field environments while also providing a multi-purpose work platform. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,708 filed by Lynn discloses a recessed step. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses support members affixed to a base that also functions as a carrying apparatus for a camera bag or photographer's accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,660 filed by Sapatova discloses a slip-resistant step stool and a method of manufacturing the same. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses adjustable support members affixed to a base and also does not appear to disclose a carrying apparatus for a camera bag or photographer's accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. D 411,351 filed by Kohagen et al. discloses a step tool box. This design patent does not appear to disclose an ornamental or industrial design similar to the invention herein described nor does this design patent appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses adjustable support members or a carrying apparatus for photography accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,097 filed by Kohagen, et al. discloses a step tool box. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses adjustable support members affixed to a base and also does not appear to disclose a carrying apparatus for a camera bag or photographer's accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,669 filed by Yemini discloses a combination stool and storage/tool box with rubber stopper. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses adjustable support members affixed to a base and also does not appear to disclose a carrying apparatus for a camera bag or photographer's accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,511 filed by LeRoux and Edgerly discloses an exercise apparatus. This patent does not appear to disclose a support apparatus that possesses tubular support elements nor does it disclose an apparatus capable of conveniently transporting a camera bag or other photographic accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,034 filed by Calmeise and O'Neal discloses a step stool having integral side storage compartments. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses adjustable support members affixed to a base and also does not appear to disclose a carrying apparatus for a camera bag or photographer's accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. D 355,828 filed by Dickinson and Gale discloses a single-step tool box. This patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus that possesses adjustable support members affixed to a base and also does not appear to disclose a carrying apparatus for a camera bag or photographer's accessories.
The prior art appears to disclose apparatuses that function as combination step stools and storage compartments. The prior art does not appear to disclose an apparatus that functions as a convenient means of transporting photography equipment and accessories while functioning as a step.